


【龄龙】手段要用的

by yinzhiping



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 10:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinzhiping/pseuds/yinzhiping





	【龄龙】手段要用的

01  
去我家吧，明天早上的飞机从我家出发比较快吧。  
王九龙摸着自己大褂的扣子，随口问着坐在沙发上玩手机的张九龄。  
行。  
张九龄头也不抬的答应了。  
没什么好抬头的不是，张九龄和王九龙几乎是穿一条裤子的好兄弟，衣服裤子不是换着穿就是急着穿错，早年别说睡在一间房里，两个人挤着一张床都是常有的。  
很平常的一件事，再平常不过了。

02  
你是不是在家点什么东西了?  
张九龄皱了眉，只觉得这味道过于熏人，闻了头晕。  
王九龙倒是自在得很，推着张九龄赶快去洗澡，直说你这人不懂欣赏香水就算了，香薰也不知道。  
张九龄还想说什么，可偏偏王九龙那骄傲的小模样还挺招人，弄得张九龄气也消了，能说会道的一张嘴也少有的乖乖闭上，就好笑地看着王九龙替他关上门。

03  
湿漉漉的张九龄出来的时候，王九龙正在对他的香薰机搞着什么，垃圾桶里扔着个小瓶子。  
你就这么喜欢这个破机子?  
是啊。  
那我明天给你买个好的，这味道太浓了。  
您钱不是命吗?  
也就说说，你可是我吃饭的家伙，不好好哄着。  
王九龙抽了抽鼻子，表示你就说吧，就拿哄小姑娘的手段弄我吧。  
张九龄不置可否，光着脚跑到王九龙的酒柜那儿扯着嗓子问我放你这儿的酒呢怎么全变成你那香水了！  
你去下面柜子里看！王九龙隔着水声回他，倒是有种不真实的感觉。

04  
张九龄喝掉第二杯的时候王九龙才出来，这酒上头，还没怎么喝就晕乎地要命。  
“你这香味，确实越闻越上头。”张九龄咬着冰块，大着舌头和王九龙抱怨。  
王九龙靠过来去拿他手上的酒杯，整个身子都压在了张九龄大腿上。王九龙就围了条浴巾，整个上身都软乎极了，蹭着张九龄大腿根，还没几下就直挺挺地硬起来。  
张九龄红着脸，慢吞地说了句不好意思。又觉得对兄弟硬可能是不太尊重，补充了一句是因为你身上太软了。  
瞧瞧这说的话，王九龙应该是生气才对，可偏偏也笑起来，拿着酒杯把剩下的威士忌全部淋在自己身上。  
“你来摸摸，是不是真的软。”王九龙跃跃欲试，舌头舔着自己嘴角。  
张九龄困惑地趴在王九龙身上，从脖子一直舔到小腹，在浴巾那儿迟疑了下来，只看见王九龙随手抓了什么蒙在他眼睛上，整个人跨坐上来。  
“给你看个大宝贝。”

05  
旁的什么都不说，就对着男人也能硬的这个事实就让张九龄浑身发抖。  
王九龙撑在他身上，扶着他的阴茎往屁股里操，只刚含住一个头就让他深深地吸了口气。那个洞怎么会这么热，这么软，就好像轻轻松松就能含住似得。  
越下越深，压到囊袋的时候王九龙喘气急促，张九龄也被大脑的兴奋搞得不知所措。  
他眼睛还被蒙着呢，他得看看王九龙现在是个什么样，他操他兄弟，他兄弟被他操了。  
王九龙自己动起来，张九龄终于忍不住了，粗声问了一句你很熟练。  
动作停了下来，有一两声笑，然后又紧紧含住了阴茎上下抽插。  
“爽不就好了。”王九龙咬着他耳根说，怪坏得。  
张九龄心里不由得哼了一声，突然抓着王九龙的腰顶了一下。王九龙整个人都软了下来，被张九龄压到身下又一次贯穿到底。  
“我受不住的哥……”王九龙喘地声线发抖，让张九龄心颤了颤。

06  
扯掉眼睛上的布，张九龄看见的是哭的满脸都是水还红扑扑的王九龙。  
好像和他想的不太一样。  
张九龄居然觉着可能是他欺负了自己兄弟。  
“你想我慢一点吗?”  
王九龙迟疑地点了点头。  
“那你乖乖告诉我你今天晚上到底用了什么?”  
王九龙瞪大了眼睛，突然夹紧了张九龄的阴茎，整个人急切地搂住张九龄的脖子，吸人魂似得亲上去。

07  
“是rush……”王九龙低着头说，没敢去看张九龄。  
张九龄这会儿烟吸到一半，被王九龙这话呛到咳嗽，他挑眉问王九龙你是觉着我不行不能干爽你是不是?  
不是。王九龙揉了揉自己大腿，刚刚跪的太久有点酸。  
用这个对男人也能硬。  
我想你对我硬，就炮友也行，哪样都成。  
就，你又不喜欢男的，可我又想要你。  
妈的，谁受得了。张九龄看着王九龙伸到他面前的大腿又白又直，想着这人就算穿的跟收破烂的也能让他硬。  
“来道歉吧。”张九龄叼着烟，指了指自己又精神抖擞的小兄弟。  
王九龙慢吞吞地咬住张九龄塞进来的冰块，含住了张九龄的阴茎。

08  
“你是故意让张九龄看见那瓶rush的。”郭麒麟笃定地说。  
“是啊，”王九龙眯着眼睛去看那边上车的张九龄，“我可是冲着身心都要，不能有谎言的。”  
郭麒麟咂舌，“你也不怕张九龄翻脸。”  
王九龙笑起来，揉了揉眼睛，揉红了一圈，“张九龄什么德行我能不知道，他能上我就不会对我没意思。”  
“谁不喜欢傻白甜呢?”  
郭麒麟看着张九龄走过来，王九龙含含糊糊地叫了声老大，和人黏糊地亲在一起。还听见一个问眼睛怎么红了，另一个软绵绵地说我困了。  
靠。郭麒麟骂街了。

end


End file.
